A Dragon's Passion
by Crystal Tears1
Summary: Alternative reality. Sere/Endy fic. It's very different from the Silver Millenium tale, but has some similarities. Prologue & chapter 1, so it's pretty short.
1. Prologue

  
Disclaimer: I can't believe you thought I owned Sailor Moon! You're   
joking, right? 'Cause the only things I own at the moment are a cat and  
a few dollars. *sigh* Maybe someday I'll get lucky. Anyway, back to the   
disclaimer. Incase you were wondering, I don't own Dragonflight (the  
novel this fic is based on) either. I think Anne McCaffrey does, but,   
to tell you the truth, I'm not sure.  
  
Author's Notes: This is the prologue, so it'll probably just be about  
how Serenity becomes a drudge / servant / whatever. It'll be much   
shorter than all the other chapters (I hope), so don't give up on me   
too soon!   
  
Youmas are no longer bad in this fic. They're low, but brave and   
friendly, descendants of the mighty dragons. They're all scaly, and   
they all look pretty mich the same, 'cept for colour.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a cool Winter's morning. A sense of quiet had somehow descended   
down during the night; not even the Youma stirred.   
  
Circling above the heights of the castle was a great golden dragon. On   
its back sat a small female figure, watching expectantly for the scene   
she knew would unfold before her. Golden hair swirled around her   
fragile face, giving the appearance of a cracked mirror. Beyond this,   
however, she was very beautiful.  
  
On the ground, a cry of terror filled the air. A small girl, no older   
than eleven, ran out of the main entrance, and into the Youma's dank   
lair. This in itself was unusual, for people, in those days, didn't   
much associate with the fierce guardians of royalty.  
  
Angry shouts suddenly filled the air. Men, three hundred or so, swarmed  
the gates, forcing them open. Leading them was a woman of medium hight.  
She didn't look at all fierce, not like the others. Instead, a greedy   
smirk played upon her lips, and she laughed. This in itself was more   
frightening than anything else, for what humor could be found in war?  
  
The army entered the castle. Nothing could be seen in their leaders   
manner, except, perhaps, impatience. No-one one saw the young girl, and   
no-one cared, for their target was the kingdom itself.   
  
The castle, finally awakening, attacked at full force. They were,   
however, completely unprepared, and so defeated easily. Blood stained   
the ground, but to all those alive, it was an unimportant detail. They   
had what they wanted.  
  
Again, the child escaped notice, and, in doing so, ensured Queen   
Beryl's death. She watched the scene with hatred in her eyes. They had   
killed her family, taken away everything she had ever loved or owned.   
For that they would pay. They were the first people to ever make   
her cry.   
  
Up in the sky, the dragon turned, and disappeared, supporting on its   
back the fainting form of the ruler of Earth, who was once a young girl.   
A young girl whose home had been cruelly destroyed by a woman named   
Beryl. A young girl who had just relived her parents' death.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The actual chapters'll be a lot interesting. Hopefully. The next one'll be  
about how, five years later, she works as a slave for he so-called Queen   
Beryl, and how she gets rescued by the dashing Endymion . . . you've   
probably guessed who the girl is . . . Serenity! Duh!  
  



	2. Chapter 1

  
Disclaimer: Umm . . . why do I get such such a strong sense of de ja   
vu? Anyway, I don't own Sailor Moon. Wish I did, though. Don't own   
Dragonflight either, but *you* should read it.  
  
  
Author's Notes: My first chapter. In this fic, anyway. Before I begin,   
however, I'd just like to say that Alicia Blade is the best (online)   
author in the world! And . . . other stuff.  
  
For instance, they're on the Moon, and the Earth is cruel. If you get   
too close, ya kinda die. And it sends down spores that kill everything  
they touch. Not exactly the best place to go on holiday, hey?  
  
Serenity lost her memory 'cause she hit the stone ground and damaged   
her head. Duh! And she's the young girl, not the woman from the future.  
  
A Flight is like a group of dragons.  
  
By Martian, I mean from Mars, as in Irish / Welsh / Whatever accents.  
  
Serenity won't meat Endymion until at least chapter three.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Many years had passed since that fateful day of November, but still not  
a day went by that Serenity didn't pledge her revenge. She would make   
Beryl pay for what she had done, or die in the attempt, a thing  
very probable considering the cruelty of the guards.   
  
On the day of the attack, one had made its way towards her, leering   
down. Then he'd brushed her roughly aside, throwing her towards the   
stone-covered ground. He had done it as though it were nothing, an   
everyday gesture, but it had caused Serenity to loose her memory. She   
remembered her name, and her heritage, but she couldn't think of   
anything past the day of the battle.  
  
Sometimes, she would wonder what it would be like to find a home, a   
place where people would love her no matter what. It was, however,   
unlikely. She had plans of her own. As Princess of Crystal Tokyo, she  
only needed to be rid of the current queen to inherit the throne. It  
would be difficult, and very dangerous, but she had already suffered   
five years of slavery, and was no stranger to pain.  
  
Sneaking quietly out of the room, Serenity ran down to the courtyard.   
There waited her only friend, the Youma, struggling on its long long   
leash, trying desperately to reach her. She walked over as quickly as   
she could, and slipped to her knees, caressing the ugly head. Through  
the years, that very beast had been the only thing that kept her sane.   
The beatings, cruel words . . . all had been forgotten in its presence,  
for it had stayed by her side since the day she had lost her memory,   
and did all manner of things to comfort her now.  
  
Something, she wasn't sure quite what, made her turn her head. She   
knew without a doubt that there was a danger coming ever closer, and it  
was not one she had yet known. Watching the glowing sphere of the Earth,   
she decided that that was the source.   
  
Suddenly, a glimmer of her childhood passed before her eyes, and   
everything else was forgotten. Raising a hand, as though to catch an  
elusive butterfly, she reached out for it. She failed however, for it  
was just out of reach. Soon, it disappeared completely, but not before   
she had seen a fragment of memory.  
  
Serenity saw a young girl, around four, giggling as her father threw  
her up in the air, only to catch her in a warm embrace. It seemed   
vaguely familiar, though she couldn't for the life of her remember why.  
  
Hearing footsteps, she quickly jerked away from the keening Youma,   
silently warning it to act towards her as it would to any other. It   
nodded its head in understanding. Contrary to popular belief, it had a  
brain.   
  
The man (for the heavy steps determined it to be so) came closer, and,  
seeing the princess, grabbed her by the arm.   
  
"Y're wanted in the kitchens." was all he would say. After a moment of  
uncomfortable silence (during which he did not loosen his hold), he  
dragged her inside.  
  
Upon their arrival, he left. Serenity was slightly confused. She had   
thought she'd known all the people in the castle, but never before had   
she seen his face, she was certain. She shrugged. 'He must be new.' she  
thought. Personally, she couldn't care less.  
  
The unusual bustle surrounding her suddenly made itself known. She   
took the arm of a passing servant, and asked gently: "What is going   
on?"   
  
He stared, an incredulous expression on his ugly face, and the look in  
his eyes made her blanch. What was so important that it caused all   
this, yet was unable to attract her attention? She had a feeling she   
was soon going to find out, and was correct in the assumption.  
  
Finally pulling himself together, the man spoke.   
  
"Beryl's comin', with a Flight!"  
  
Serenity could only look at him in shock and disbelief. If he was   
telling the truth, this could finally be her chance for revenge! All  
innocence and sweetness faded quickly from her young mind. Glancing   
around, she made her decision. What he had told her was true. It   
certainly accounted for all the noise, for Crystal Tokyo hadn't had  
guests for years.  
  
She was snapped rudely away from her thoughts by the servant, who   
roughly pulled back his arm. He glared at her awhile, though she could  
see fear in his gaze. After a few minutes, he ran off, muttering under  
his breath. Only a few seconds later, she walked towards the Fires, an  
evil smile playing on her lips. She didn't care. She had work to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know, I know . . . Another short chapter. I promised it'd be longer,  
so I'll have to make Two especially wide. Anyway, if you find any   
Spelling / Punctuation mistakes, please let me know!  
  
  
  



End file.
